New Student Blues
by GuyverX53
Summary: A fic with my own character. Its just... Read the story. Its easier.


  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. The only characters I own are my family. Who do appear OOC, so... pay no heed. ^_^ Yes, I have put myself in the fic, but I don't care what people think. I like writing stuff with me in. Call me narcissistic or whatever it's called, but get over it.  
  
Featured series:  
·Rival Schools  
·Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (for move names)  
  
This fic is a Rival Schools fic. I am not sure how it will turn out... but I hope people will like it. There will be fighting later on so I will rate it PG-13. There may also be romance later on, so that explains why I have put it in that category.  
  
  
Prologue:  
It has been a month since the defeat of Kurow and Demon Hyo. Kyoske had returned to Taiyo, refusing to talk about why or where he had gone, Yurika returned to Seijun and Daigo had returned to normal and was back in Gedo, being the big boss. All the students at the six colleges were beginning to settle back into their normal lives. The events of the past few years still stuck in all their minds, but it was over... wasn't it?  
  
(Original Rival Schools Intro music plays then ends.)  
  
Chapter1: An unexpected arrival.  
It was Christmas morning in England. In a small nondescript, undisclosed village, a teenager awoke. He heaved himself into a sitting position and yawned. He swung himself out of his warm bed and shambled to his cupboard. He took his dressing gown off its hook, and donned it. He put on his black-rimmed rectangular shaped glasses and ran his hand through his ear lobe length dark brown hair. It was Christmas, so he stumbled, half asleep, downstairs to the living room. As soon as he set foot in the well-decorated room, he saw his mother sitting on the sofa near the tree.  
"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed as he sat on the adjacent sofa.  
"Merry Christmas mother." He yawned in response. He picked up the fresh cup off tea that was on the table and sipped it carefully so he wouldn't inadvertently burn himself. His mother looked slightly annoyed at something and then spoke.  
"Your father called." She sighed.  
"Ohh yeah. When's he coming over?" Chris asked while sipping at his tea. His mother shook her head.  
"He says he's very sorry. He can't make it today." She replied with a hint of bitterness. "He has to see your twin sisters."  
Chris looked somewhat un-phased. He finished his tea and yawned. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned yet again.  
"I suspected he would say that. But I understand... they are younger than me. They need him more than I do." He choked back the sadness and smiled. "Hey, lets open some presents then."  
"Yes, lets." His mother agreed with a smile. "Yours is that large one in the red wrapping paper."  
Chris lifted the large box carefully from under the tree. It was easily the size of a television, but he already had one, so what could it be? He opened the wrapping carefully, and folded it for recycling. Under the paper, was a large brown cardboard box. He opened it gingerly, in case something burst out.  
"Thanks mother!" he smiled. "A PS2 and six games! Just what I wanted!"  
He hopped up off the sofa and sat on the sofa his mother occupied, He gave her a large hug and reached under the tree, where he pulled out a quite large parcel in green paper.  
"Merry Christmas mother!" he grinned as he handed her the parcel.  
"Thank you." She hugged him, and then opened it. Inside were assorted soaps, bubble baths and other such items. She smiled and hugged him again.  
"That's not all, look underneath them." Chris motioned for her to do so. She placed all the items on the coffee table and looked at the bottom of the box. There was a brown envelope.  
"Chris... what is it?" she asked quizzically.  
"Open it." He urged.  
"Ok..."  
His mother opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets. They were bright blue, and had two lines of writing on.  
"Plane tickets!" she exclaimed. "But... why?"  
Chris laughed. He pointed to the destination on one of the tickets and smiled.   
"You have always wanted to go to Greece... now's your chance. And there's two tickets, so you can take someone with you."  
"Thank you..." she whispered. She began to cry with happiness. "Thank you so much..."  
"It's the least I could do mother... you have always been here for me." He smiled and hugged her.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent preparing Christmas dinner. A lovely roast turkey, roast and mash potatoes, stuffing, carrots, gravy and all the other things associated with Christmas food.  
The meal was eaten with minimal conversation. Chris too engrossed in eating, and his mother too stunned by the plane tickets. They finished their meal, and cleared the dishes. Chris's mother sat on the sofa to watch television, while Chris retreated to his room to test out his PS2. He set it up like it showed in the manual, and looked at his games.  
"Now... which one first?" he muttered to himself. He looked at them all thoroughly.  
Armoured Core 2, Onimusha, Red Faction, Rival Schools EX, Final Fantasy X and GTA3.  
"Hmmm... Armoured Core 2." He decided. He started playing. An hour or so later, his mother came to see if he wanted any more food. He didn't so she went back to the TV. After another ten minutes, he decided to try another game.  
"Rival Schools EX... must be new." He concluded, as he had never seen it in the shops. "Lets see if it's better than Rival Schools 2 Project Justice. That was a bit of a let down."  
He booted up the game, and instantly an anime intro came up. It knocked the pants off any game he had ever played. He started a new game, and it asked for his name.  
"This is new... never had to do this on the old games." He shrugged and entered in block capitols: CHRIS.  
"I wonder why it asked for my name?" he shook his head. "Probably for the score rankings..."  
As soon as he had confirmed his name, a screen came up with his name in large letters.  
"Welcome CHRIS, to Rival Schools EX!" it shouted. Chris stared at the screen.  
"No game has ever done that before!" he exclaimed as the screen faded. It brought up a new screen with pictures of six schools placed on a map of Japan. The choices were:   
Taiyo, Gorin, Pacific, Gedo, Justice and Seijun.  
Chris moved his cursor over each school and read all the text on them. Each school was different, and you could choose a selection of the students to do battle. He had played the two previous Rival Schools games, and liked Gedo HS the most. He liked them because they were the complete opposite of his school and himself. He moved the curser over Gedo, and clicked the start button. The school emblem appeared on the screen. It was a black horned skull with a red circle behind it. Around the red, was a yellow circle and around that was a spiky black circle. And the skulls eyes were cut out so the red background showed through the holes.   
Chris liked the game already, and he had not yet even begun to fight. He clicked start again, and was taken to another selection screen. The screen had a model of a teenager in a typical Gedo High School uniform. There were drop down menus next to each piece of clothing. You could chose one of the original game characters but Chris thought making his own was cool.  
"This is amazing. I can see it will take me a long time to get bored of this game" he smirked as he made his selections. "Cool! You can even change body proportions!"  
He spent the next quarter of an hour making his character. When it was finished he looked it over.  
It was a teenager of seventeen, male, medium height and build, long black hair in a ponytail and grey eyes behind black rimmed rectangular glasses (much like Chris himself). He kept the uniform the same, but changed it from grey to black, with dull gold coloured buttons.  
"Not bad, if I do say so myself." He laughed and pressed start. Another selection screen popped up. "Another!? This is really awesome!" he exclaimed with vigour.   
The new screen was a move select screen. Chris was dead impressed. He chose Tae-Kwon-Do as his fighting style. For his special moves, he chose:  
  
  
  
Crouching Tiger Kick - Slow, high power, leaping kick from a crouching position.  
Hidden Dragon Flame - Fast, low power fireball.  
Green Destiny Strike - Fast, regular power, inaccurate Horizontal slice with palm that creates an air pressure wave.  
And finally  
Flashing Fox - Leap over opponent and attack their back quickly.  
  
Chris then had to select his Burning Vigour attacks and his Team Up Technique. He perused the long list and selected ones best suited to his character.  
Burning Vigour's:  
Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon - The crouching Tiger leap attack, but feet set on fire and burn the opponent.  
Destiny Blade - A pressure wave forms into a sharp blade and launches itself at the opponent.  
Team Up Technique:  
Double Destiny Flame - Your character fires a Green Destiny strike and the other character fires a wave of fireballs which circle the Green Destiny Strike and it joins and hits the opponent.  
  
After he had finished, he smiled. He made his hand into a fist and laughed out loud. He pressed start, thinking that the game would start.  
"Watch out evil doers!" he shouted as the screen went on to yet another selection screen. He sighed. "Well, the game better be good!" he growled as he stared on the new screen. It was a lesson planner. "What the hell?" Chris wondered. "Isn't this a beat'em'up? Well... Rpg elements could add a new twist."  
He looked at the choices and chose his subjects:  
English  
Sports  
Biology  
And  
IT  
  
"Well, that was easy." He sighed. He clicked start again and it showed his timetable. "That's cool, but excessive." He shook his head and pressed start. The words:  
"Initialising EX software...." A deep male voice said. "Ready... Game Start."  
The screen flashed random colours, and then turned into a 3D Gedo High School backdrop. Chris was impressed.  
"I like this...." Chris nodded. His Character walked onto the screen and took up a fighting stance. It looked so real. "Nice... Realism, I love it."  
The intro started. It showed his character, in full Anime style, walking towards Gedo HS and stopping outside the gate. He looked up at the school and smiled.  
"My new school... Gedo HS." He walked inside and looked for the central admin office. He found it and went inside. "I am the new student... CHRIS. Please could you direct me to my classes."  
  
The Game title flashed up onto the screen and that's when Chris blacked out. He saw swirling colours and fast moving images in his mind. After what seemed like forever, he felt a sudden rush of air, and a chill run through his body. He opened his eyes blearily and looked around.  
"Where the hell am I?" he thought. "Where's my bedroom? Where's my house for that matter?"  
He was standing in a large room with white walls. There were desks with adults sitting at them and a large reception counter in front of him.  
"This is Gedo High Schools Administration Office. How may I be of assistance?" a man behind the counter smiled. "Are you new here to Gedo?"  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
Author's words: "Well, hoped you liked it. It may not be that good as its only the first chapter. Well, I like it, so that's OK ^_^. Please R+R. Constructive criticism welcome, flames unwelcome."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
